Ces mots au fond d'eux
by Nozomie
Summary: [Malec] Magnus s'occupe d'un Alec blessé ; celui-ci ne tarde pas à laisser échapper trois mots auxquels Magnus n'était pas réellement préparé. Une scène de vie simple et tendre, un moment à part dans leur vie constamment en mouvement. {OS}


_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Voici un petit OS sur la Cité des ténèbres, je l'avais écrit il y a longtemps pour le faire lire à une amie, et je me suis dit qu'après tout, pourquoi pas le poster ! C'était juste un petit truc comme ça, juste un instant de vie, presque niais, mais un peu d'amour fait toujours du bien dans ce monde de brutes :3 Du coup le voilà, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez :3**_

 _ **Peut-être que certains suivant mes autres écrits passent par ici alors j'en profite pour vous écrire un petit mot ; je sais que j'ai été invisible plus d'un an maintenant... Je vous promets que j'oublie rien. J'ai juste eu une année à l'étranger extrêmement chargée (il faut savoir que cet OS, je l'ai écrit dans le train sur mon portable à la base, mon t9 n'avait d'ailleurs pas fait de cadeau ahah) et je suis un peu en difficulté avec ma licence pour m'organiser correctement face à mon envie de procrastiner... Mais mes écrits ne quittent jamais mes pensées, je suis simplement en train de les peaufiner ; je n'abandonne jamais mes textes, aussi longtemps que je prenne. Si vous passez par ici malgré mon long silence, merci ~**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même une toute petite qui ne prend qu'une minute, c'est vraiment important pour moi, ça fait toujours très plaisir, ça m'aide à m'améliorer et ça ne motive que davantage :3**_

* * *

 **Ces mots au fond d'eux**

Magnus faisait tourner lentement une potion dont la couleur virait peu à peu du bleu foncé au violet. Son attention prêtait à désirer. Son regard ne cessait de s'attarder vers son lit sur lequel, dans les ombres de la nuit, dormait sereinement Alec. Grâce au sorcier. Sans lui, il serait encore en train de se vider de son sang. Quelle idée avait-il donc eu de se jeter la tête la première dans la gueule du loup ? Tout ça à cause de Jace, encore. Magnus comprenait -plus ou moins- ce qui liait les deux chasseurs d'ombre. Alec lui en avait beaucoup parlé pour qu'il réussisse à appréhender combien ils étaient liés d'une façon qu'aucun autre être, humain ou créature, ne pouvait ressentir. Était-ce pour autant la peine qu'il manque de se faire tuer pas moins de deux fois par semaine ?

Magnus poussa un soupir. Il ne pouvait rien y faire ; Alec ne l'écoutait pas. Pas quand cela se rapportait de peu ou de loin à son statut de chasseur d'ombre. Fichu Nephillim...

Lorsque le sorcier jeta un nouveau regard vers son lit, il manqua de sursauter et d'en lâcher sa potion si durement préparée. Alec s'était redressé, ses cheveux bruns en bataille, son regard profond empli de sommeil. Appuyé contre la tête du lit, il posa les yeux sur Magnus. Celui-ci fit mine de revenir à la préparation de sa potion mais ne put résister à parler.

« Tu devrais te recoucher, tu ne seras pas en état de te lever avant demain. »

Aucune réponse ne lui vint ; ni grognement de frustration, ni soupir de résignation. Au bout de plusieurs secondes de ce silence, Magnus regarda à nouveau vers Alec. Son expression n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Décontenancé, il tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur son travail, mais c'était peine perdu. Le regard du chasseur d'ombre lui brûlait la nuque.

Finalement incapable de se retenir, il se tourna à nouveau vers Alec pour lui demander enfin, d'une voix perplexe :

« Quoi ? »

Alors qu'il perdait espoir d'obtenir une quelconque réaction, la voix calme au timbre somnolent du garçon répondit enfin.

« Tu es en colère. »

C'était une affirmation. Magnus ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil d'un air surpris. Il avait peut-être trop forcé sur la dose de calmant ? D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Mais il était évident qu'Alec n'était pas dans son moment le plus lucide. Il prit quand même la peine de lui répondre -que ne ferait-il pas pour Alexander Lightwood ?-.

« Non, je ne suis pas en colère, je suis simplement stupéfait de ta capacité incroyable à requérir toujours mes soins. Non pas que je m'en plaigne, mais si tu pouvais arriver chez moi sans être amoché -ou disons, seulement avec quelques bleus- j'apprécierais. »

L'amusement ne quitta pas les yeux d'Alec.

« J'aime bien te voir stupéfait alors. »

Cette fois-ci, la fiole contenant la potion eut vraiment la chance que Magnus eut plutôt le réflexe de la serrer que de la lâcher. Pour plus de sûreté, et comme sa couleur avait enfin atteint le violet qu'il désirait, il la posa sur le meuble près de lui et s'y appuya pour regarder vers Alec, tout en hésitant à continuer la conversation ou lui relancer un sortilège de sommeil. C'est alors que ce dernier, un sourire étirant ses lèvres dans une moue enfantine, l'innocence brûlant dans ses yeux empli de fatigue, reprit la parole avec sérénité.

« Je t'aime. »

Heureusement pour la pauvre fiole qu'elle se trouvait désormais bien en sûreté sur le meuble. Magnus sentit son cœur rater un battement et il se retrouva incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, ses yeux figés sur le garçon qui venait de lui dire pour la première fois des mots qu'il ne songeait même pas entendre. Il n'avait jamais osé le dire lui-même car il laissait les choses se faire au rythme du chasseur d'ombre ; car justement ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui et la relation qui se tissait mois après mois lui suffisait, alors même qu'il n'avait jamais eu un rythme si lent avec qui que ce soit, malgré les siècles.

Alec replongea dans le sommeil quelques secondes plus tard, sans même avoir eu besoin d'un sort du sorcier. Celui-ci ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du garçon. Il était soumis à un sort pour calmer sa douleur et un autre pour dormir, certes, mais il n'était pas drogué pour autant ; il n'avait pas simplement eu un délire passager, Magnus le savait. Sans doute sans même le vouloir, Alec venait de lui révéler la vérité.

Involontairement, un sourire étira les lèvres du sorcier alors qu'il gardait son regard rivé sur le chasseur d'ombres endormi.

Quand Alec se réveilla le lendemain, il mit plusieurs longues secondes à comprendre où il se trouvait, ainsi que ce qu'il s'était passé avant de se retrouver ici. Puis des images de l'attaque lui revinrent, le sang, les créatures mortes... Magnus penché au-dessus de lui, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude, Magnus l'allongeant dans un lit, Magnus lui faisant boire plusieurs potions... Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier. Oui, il se trouvait bien dans l'appartement du sorcier.

Et le sorcier en question se réveillait apparemment lui aussi, ouvrant légèrement des yeux fatigués... Assis sur une chaise, la moitié haute de son corps reposant contre le lit. Sa tête posée sur le buste d'Alec.

Ce dernier sentit le rouge lui monter légèrement aux joues en réalisant qu'ils avaient dû dormir ainsi un certain moment. Sans doute depuis que Magnus s'était écroulé de fatigue à force de le soigner. Leur relation avançait si doucement qu'ils avaient rarement de contact si proche. C'était même la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble… Si l'on pouvait dire ça comme ça Le garçon mit plusieurs secondes avant de, finalement, lâcher un timide bonjour. Ce mot sembla aider Magnus à sortir du sommeil, qui ne réalisait jusqu'alors pas vraiment que c'était bien le matin, et non pas un rêve. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, adorablement, offrant à son visage une jeunesse face à laquelle n'importe qui aurait cédé. Il répondit à la salutation du chasseur d'ombre d'une voix rendue plus grave par le sommeil.

« Alexander. »

Il sembla à cet instant comprendre dans quelle position exactement il se trouvait ; il se redressa immédiatement, regarda vers un meuble sur lequel gisaient plusieurs petites fioles vide, puis vers Alec.

« J'ai dû m'endormir en attendant de pouvoir utiliser deuxième fois l'onguent... Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il baissa les yeux sur le corps d'Alec, et ce dernier suivit son regard ; son t-shirt lui avait été retiré, et la fine couverture du lit de Magnus ne couvrait que le bas de son corps -avait-il encore quoi que ce soit comme vêtement sur lui ? Sans bouger pour vérifier, il ne savait dire, et il n'osait pas vérifier sous le regard attentif de Magnus-. Son ventre était recouvert de bandage à la couleur légèrement violacée. Sans attendre de réponse, Magnus entreprit de défaire les bandages sans un mot, effleurant parfois les côtes ou les abdominaux d'Alec. C'était pour lui comme si le sorcier dessinait des lignes ardentes à frôlement, mais il se força à rester de marbre. C'était sans compter sur Magnus qui, vérifiant la plaie, cicatrisée mais rougeâtre, lui demanda d'un air détaché.

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit cette nuit ? »

Alex haussa un sourcil en regardant à nouveau vers le visage de Magnus, bien que ne plus surveiller les mains du sorcier ne l'aidait pas à rester imperturbable aux contacts du sorcier, incapable de les voir venir. Magnus ne lui adressa pas un regard, apparemment trop concentré sur la blessure. Mais quelque chose clochait ; il était _trop_ concentré, justement, trop intéressé par ce qu'il observait. Jamais il ne résistait au fait de regarder vers Alec, ce dernier le savait très bien. C'était lui qui fuyait les regards du sorcier lorsqu'ils se faisaient trop intenses, pas l'inverse. Alors Alec chercha à raviver ses souvenirs brouillés de la veille. De lorsque Magnus l'avait aidé. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à le soigner. Lorsqu'il s'était lui-même réveillé après un court sommeil, et qu'ils avaient échangés quelques mots, et qu'il...

Les joues d'Alec prirent violemment une teinte écarlate. Oh oui, il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait dit. Très précisément.

Le sorcier, apparemment inquiet de rester sans réponse de la part de son patient, releva finalement les yeux. Il sut parfaitement que ce dernier n'avait pas de souvenir manquant. Et il suffit de ce regard pour qu'Alec comprenne à son tour que Magnus avait eu sa réponse sans qu'il n'ait à l'entendre. C'est dans un maladroitement bégaiement qu'il tenta de se rattraper.

« C'est... Tes sorts étaient forts et... Je ne savais pas... Je parlais sans vraiment réfléchir et... »

Les muscles du visage de Magnus tressaillirent mais il ne détourna pas le regard. Ce ne fut qu'un simple souffle qui franchit ses lèvres.

« Donc tu regrettes ce que tu as dit et tu le retires ? »

Alec resta sans voix, interdit. Il n'arrivait pas à assumer ses paroles mais... Il ne pouvait sûrement pas les démentir. Il n'était pas capable de nier ce qu'il avait dit.

Son hésitation se poursuivit un long moment. Magnus attendait, son regard sombre ne le lâchant pas. Le garçon aurait pu s'y noyer ; il tentait de l'esquiver pourtant, mais il en était incapable. Décidément, beaucoup de chose sortait du domaine du possible, avec ce sorcier. Finalement, il détourna les yeux de Magnus pour réussir à parler, regardant droit devant lui.

« Ce n'est pas... Ce que j'ai dis mais... »

Magnus ne laissa pas le temps à Alec de continuer son bredouillement hésitant. Le garçon le vit soudainement entrer dans son champ de vision. Le sorcier venait de rejoindre le lit avec une rapidité et une habileté stupéfiante, encadrant de ses deux jambes le garçon au niveau des hanches, penché au-dessus de lui, ses mains posées sur le lit de chaque côté de sa tête. Leurs yeux n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de distances, leurs souffles manquant de peu de se toucher. Le rythme cardiaque d'Alec se détraqua violemment tandis qu'il regardait Magnus, presque pris de vertige.

« Peu m'importe que tu assumes tant que je le sais. Et moi aussi, Alexander. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de se remette des frissons que provoquerait le murmure de Magnus, ni le battement raté de son cœur, le sorcier effaça la distance séparant leurs lèvres et vint embrasser avec douceur et amour le chasseur d'ombre. Alec y répondit avec la même tendresse ; mais la passion l'emporta très vite. Une douce chaleur dansait dans le ventre des deux hommes.

Oui, reconnurent-ils tous deux au fond d'eux au même moment, _je l'aime_.


End file.
